


Gone Fishing

by knives4cash



Series: Pollination: The Bumblebee and White Rose [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, White Rose - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives4cash/pseuds/knives4cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY attempts to fish. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> June 25, 2014. This work has almost 20,000 hits. I am at a complete, utter, total loss for words. I have scoured the internet for a source. Did Monty give me a shoutout on his twitter? Who is sending all of these people here?
> 
> If anyone could enlighten me, I would greatly appreciate it.
> 
> It's not even my best work.

Resist. I must resist. I must resist. I must resist. Sitting on the edge of the dock, legs dangling, I stare down into the water. I see small, raw, living fish taunting me with their existence. I’ve never had raw fish before, but I am possessed with this strange feeling that they taste absolutely fantastic. 

“Sooo…” Ruby murmurs. I look to my left, across from Weiss sits Ruby. She taps her fishing pole idly. “Do you ever wonder why we’re here?” Philosophy with fishing. What a peculiar combination.

“Ruby, I love you. I truly do.” Weiss confesses with a peck on the cheek. A public display of affection? My, my. That’s quite serious on Beacon soil. “But that’s a mystery that not even you could solve.”

“It is one of life’s greatest mysteries.” I agree with a nod, still staring down those accursed fish. I shall consume them all.

“Why ARE we here?” Yang asks with genuine curiosity. "It's like there's a-"

“No, no.” Ruby shakes her head. “I mean why are we HERE. Right now. Sitting on the edge of this dock, trying to catch fish with string, worms, and sticks.” Oh.

The four of us sit in silence. 

“Which one of us came up with this idea?” Weiss asks, looking in my direction. “I recall voting for a walk through the woods.”

“NEVER! AGAIN!” Yang throws up her free arm. “Shall Blake and I walk THROUGH the woods!” I role my eyes with a smirk. I couldn’t have been as bad as she claims I was.

Chuckling, Weiss reminds her, “Yes, Yang. I recall that vote being shot down.” She sighs, “But it feels like we’re wasting time, when we could be doing something more… fun.” She offers with a shrug, "It's just my opinion." 

“Okay, okay, I’ve got it.” Ruby declares, assuming the role of leadership that she has earned. “We’ll play a game!” 

I wonder what kind of game. Raising an eyebrow, I ask, “With our attention and arms currently indisposed, what game do you intend for us to partake in?” 

Ruby quickly responds, “We’ll give three options, and everyone of us has to decide who gets what fate.” Ruby hums. “One of us, you have to marry. The second, you have to kill, aaand the third… you have to take possession of their body for the rest of your life!” What in the name of all that is decent? Who sits around and thinks up these kinds of things?

“Ruby!” Weiss gasps. “That’s rather morbid!” She receives a peck on the cheek.

Giggling, Ruby chirps, “Good! That means you’ll have to give it some thought!” Snapping her fingers, she quickly adds, “And you can’t marry the person you’re in a relationship with!” She gives her girlfriend's lap a playful slap. “You go first!”

I hear Yang chuckle. “This should be fun.” She murmurs. 

I'm rather inclined to agree with her opinion. 

Sighing in reluctance, Weiss goes along with the game. “I suppose I have nothing more productive to do.” humming in thought, she immediately decides, “Well, I’d kill Yang, obviously.”

“Hey!” She protests with zeal. I smirk. Why am I not surprised?

Weiss quickly explains her theoretical actions to my girlfriend. “It’s nothing personal, Yang. It’s just that I can actually stand Ruby and Blake.” Oh, shots fired.

“Heeey!” She whines. Ruby and I laugh. 

I nuzzle her briefly. “There, there.” I'm sure Weiss would enact a painless death upon her. Huh, I suppose that still wouldn't help.

Weiss continues ever so thoughtfully, “And, since I can’t marry Ruby, I suppose I’ll have to take possession of her body and marry Blake.” Logical. Few options would remain for her.

Gawking, Yang exclaims, “You can’t have my girl!” It's nice to know that I'm wanted so badly. I smile.

“She has no other option, love.” I remind her. Yang’s pout is always adorable. 

“I totally get where she's going.” Ruby approves. “Okay, Blake! Your turn!” 

Well, the paths are quite clear cut for me. “If I cannot marry Yang, I suppose I shall take possession of her body.” Hmmm. I look to Weiss. “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you.”

She scoffs. Rolling her eyes, she sarcastically replies, “Where should I start? Calm, calculated, logical. I guarantee you wouldn’t come home to a house on fire.” I giggle. She has valid points. “Oh, and I’m just a bit on the rich side, in case you haven’t noticed.” She finalizes with a smirk. She knows that she has the advantage.

I nod. Looking to our fearless leader, I ask, “And what of you, Ruby? What shall I gain with your marriage?”

She wavers. “Uuum.” Scratching her head, she meagerly offers, “Undying love?”

“A bigger rack.” Yang murmurs. 

“HEY!” Aura flaring, Weiss almost disturbs her line. I place my free hand on her shoulder. 

“Yang, play nice.” I warn. She knows that breast size is a sensitive topic for the heiress. She grumbles, but my faunus hearing picks up on her words of resignation. 

“Oh!” Ruby slaps her knee in realization. “You’d get unlimited cuddles! Anytime, anywhere, for as long as you wanted!” She reveals to me with bright eyes and a grin.

“You wouldn’t have a say in the matter.” Weiss warns, “She’ll glomp you in the showers if you’re not careful.” I look away with a blush.

“Oh, don’t worry, Weiss.” Yang purrs. “She knows AAALL about shower glomping.” 

“Sweet lord.” Weiss scoffs with a role of her eyes. "I suppose your perversity is to be expected by now, though." 

Hmm, the stakes have been raised. “And what about you, Weiss? Would you cuddle with me if I requested it?” I raise an eyebrow at her. She would not be one for too much physical contact, I think.

“Define cuddling.” She curtly requests. Well, okay then.

I nod. With a slight smirk, I detail, “Hugging, nuzzling, petting my ears, nibbling the nape, groping the-”

Eyes widening, she quickly exclaims, “Okay, okay! I get the picture!” She shivers. “You in Yang’s body?” She shakes her head. “Too weird.”

“I understand.” I have made up my mind. “I kill Weiss and marry Ruby.”

“Yay!” Ruby laughs but falters. “Oh, no. Poor Weiss.” She moans with a pout.

“YOU came up with these terms!” Weiss informs her. She leans over and looks past me. “What about you, Yang?”

I see Yang place her head in the palm of her free hand. “I dunno. I could kill you or make your life miserable.” She smirks. “Decisions, decision.”

Weiss scoffs. “If you’re going to make my life miserable, could you at least do it in Ruby’s body?” Good for Ruby, I guess?

“Um, thanks?” Ruby asks in confusion. I suppose I would consider it a compliment. Granted, it's one signifying the lesser of two evils, but a compliment none the less.

“In that case, I kill Ruby and possess Blake!” Yang declares with an ever evil grin. 

“What about you?” The three of us collectively turn to and ask Ruby. She’s rather taken aback at our synchronized action.

“Um, I guess I…” She sighs in thought. “Yang would be more exciting.” She considers. “But Blake would never forget my birthday.”

“I said I was sorry!” Yang quickly shoots back.

“Still…” Ruby sighs in thought. “Okay, I guess I kill Blake, marry Yang, and possess Weiss!” She decides with affirmation.

“Argh, WHY?!” Weiss groans. “I’m not aware of any of this, right?” Hmm, that is good question. 

“Oh, yeah.” Yang agrees. “We kinda forgot about the moral ramifications of possessing someone’s body.” I nod. That would need to be clarified.

“Eh, who cares?” Ruby waives a dismissive hand. “Then needs of the candy, or something.” Does she mean needs of the many? 

“Fine with me.” Yang declares. “Okay, I’ve got one: One of us you fall hopelessly in love with, but they don’t return the feeling. The second one falls hopelessly in love with you, but YOU don’t return the feeling. And the third tries to kill you out of jealousy because Person Number Two loves you and not them!” 

Huh, that was a brain-full. 

“Ruby, you go first!” That grin of hers is either innocent or fiendish. Considering it's on Yang's face, I'd say fiendish.

“Ooooh, that’s so sad!” Ruby whines. “I don’t know which is worse, loving Weiss and being alone or being loved by you or Blake and not returning that love!”

“Perhaps Weiss loves you, but you do not?” I offer. They both gasp at me in horror. “Never mind.” I believe I shall refrain from offering my advice.

“The person I love, do they not know that I love them?” Ruby asks.

“Hmmm.” Yang gives herself a few moments to think on it. “Nope! You never tell them, and they never catch on.” Oh, such tragedy that befalls us.

Ruby scowls. “Fine. I guess I love Weiss.” Judgement, thou art fled to brutish beasts. “And I think I’ll have Yang love me, so that I only have to deal with Blake trying to kill me.” Really now?

“And what makes me the easier attacker to repel?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. I might have to give her a live demonstration to prove otherwise. 

“Have you seen Yang fight?” She laughs. “She just plows right through her enemies! I wouldn’t stand a chance!” Huh.

“Fair enough.” I concede. “Weiss?”

“I suppose I would want Ruby to be the one to hunt me.” Weiss reasons, “She is the least hostile of the four of us, I believe.” How sweet. “Which means that I would have to hopelessly love you or Yang.” Oh, I see where that’s going. “And since I’m not going to love Yang, I suppose that leaves me with you.” She smirks.

“You’re just doing this to spite me.” Yang grumbles.

“I’m flattered.” I smile and nod to Weiss.

“I’m really confused on if I should feel insulted or happy.” Ruby admits with a whine. 

“Well, I believe that since I can manage Yang’s love, I shall have her love me unrequited.” I declare, much to Yang’s gasping shock. 

“Et tu, quam amo?” She demands. And you, whom I love?

Ignoring her Latin, I continue, “And I agree with Weiss. Ruby will hunt me, because Yang does not love her, and Weiss will be the object of my affection.” I answer mildly.

“Well fine!” Yang scoffs. “In that case, I’ll have everyone love ME, and you can all be unhappy!”

“Hah!” Weiss scoffs, “What good are those massive breasts if you have no one to SHARE them with?!” She fires back with such cunning. She's been waiting to use that one. 

Yang’s aura is flaring up. She might set the dock on f-

“WOAH!”

“WHA-?!”

“YANG!” is all I manage to shout as the wood literally disintegrates beneath us. We’re in the water now. I’ve lost my bow, but I don’t give it a second thought as I quickly get out of the water. Ruby and Weiss follow behind me, sloshing out of the lake.

“Immature.” Weiss observes as she wrings of her hair. 

Better the docks than our bed sheets. 

Yang emerges from the water and joins us on dry land. “We never go fishing again, agreed?”

The three of us collectively answer, “Agreed.”

I smirk. I think we’d have more fun playing Risk or Monopoly.


End file.
